Une orpheline,un criminel
by Nyona
Summary: Et si,le fameux et charismatique Patron avait une associée.Oui,oui,une personne qui l'aiderais pour ses crimes,a manigancer...Une personne manipulable... Attention,sexe,violence et vulgarité au rendez-vous ! :) Patron x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Une orpheline, un criminel.**

(Disclaimer : Le personnage du Patron ne m'appartiens pas..)

(Je je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes)

##

22h, j'entrais alors dans une petite supérette à la devanture sale,la seule qui était encore ouverte a cette larme au coin de l'oeil..

 **[Aujourd'hui je venais de perdre mes seules source qui me maintenait en vie,et à avancer dans mes études,Je le faisais pour eux,oubliant ainsi tout mes tracas quotidiens...Ils avaient eu un putain d'accident de voiture en rentrant d'une fête plutôt arrosé.Je suis maintenant orpheline,et fille unique,seule dans ce douloureux passage.]**

Je salua brièvement la caissière qui tombait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphé,me dirigeant vers le rayons d'a coté.Je savais que je n'étais pas seule quand j'entendis des petits grognements venir du rayon d'à coté..

« -Putain,ils en font plus en grande taille ! Connards! »

La voix rauque m'intriquant,je contournais calmement le rayon,une bouteille de vodka forte à la main.

Le me retrouvais en face d'un homme approchant les 1m80,habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds,en passant par des lunette noires. Il avait des traits assez marqués,révélant une virilité certaine. Il avait un genoux au sol,observant de près quelques boîtes posées sur une étagère.

Dans sa main,une de ces boîtes : ' _Préservatifs XXL Goût Banane_ '

Je posais alors instinctivement mon regard vers son entre-jambe recouvert d'un jean noir. Imaginant la bête qu'il pouvait y contenir...A peine eu-je le temps de sortir de mes pensées qu'il se leva et se retrouvait devant moi,un sourire malsain scotché aux lèvres.

« -Tu veux la voir de plus près fillette ? »

Je ne répondit rien à ce genre de provocation,j'avais déjà assez de problème et d'ennuis comme ça. Et puis ,ce type ne m'inspirais pas confiance.

J'allais donc a la caisse,la femme âgée d'une quarentaine d'années me regarda fixement malgré ses yeux qui se faisaient lourds.

Elle bafouilla un peu :

« -Mh...C-carte d'identité Mademoiselle ? »

De nos jours,il est facile de mentir sur son âge. Je sortit donc une fausse pièce,me viellissant de quelques années.

La caissières partie un instant,me laissant décida alors de feuilleter des ,n'égalant que les 1m55,j'ai dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds,faisant levé mon t-shirt déjà trop court jusqu'à mon ventre,laissant apparantes les cicatrices que j'avais gagnées à cause de mon père,de pétasses et de connards.

Avant que la quarentenaire arrive,je sentis une main frôler mon dos.

« -On noit ses problèmes dans l'alcool gamine ? Je connais une meilleure solution... »

Je repoussais donc cette main étrangère. Après avoir récupéré mon breuvage tout en bousculant l'homme en noir,je rentrais chez moi,en posant ma main,a l'endroit de mes cicatrices..

##

Quand j'entrais dans mon lycée,la gueule de vois après la cuite que je m'était prise la veille,je voyais déjà les regards accusateurs et dégoûtés que me lançaient les élèves.

 **[Tout comme les autres jours,personne ne m'adressait la parole,à part ma meilleure amie...]**

« -Hey ! Nao' ! »

Le son de sa voix resonnait dans mes oreilles.J'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler aujourd'hui...

« -Salut Tatiana...Lui dis-je faiblement.

-Qu'est ce que t'as?Tu t'es encore bourré la gueule hier soir ? »

A vrai dire,cela faisait quelque temps déjà que je commençais à traîner dans les bars...Ca devenait même trop fréquant et Tatiana s'inquiétait pour moi.

« -Tu sais...Je penses que tu devrais essayer de te calmer sur l'alcool...Y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui cirules sur toi dans le lycée et ça m'attriste de te voir comme ça...Si t'as des problèmes tu peux me les dires tu sais ...C'est pas une bonne solution de noyer ses problème dans l'alcool...H-hey !? Tu m'écoutes!? »

Je m'étais arrêter sur sa dernière phrase qui avait attiré mon attention...J'étais sure de l'avoir entendu quelque pars...' _C'est pas une bonne solution de noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool'._ Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête,jusqu'à qu'elle passe sa main devant mes yeux,me ramenant à la réalité.

« -Tu penses à quoi ? Me questionna Tatiana

-A rien,j'suis vraiment pas d'hum-... »

Tatiana haussa un sourcil avant de m'entraîner violament sur un banc

« -Bon,faut que j'te dise quelque chose : ya une photo de toi qui circule dans le Bahu...

-Et ? »

Elle avait étrangement prit un ton plus que serieux.

« -Une photo de toi bourrée...Sur une table...

-Bah tout le monde a déjà été bourré non ?

-Attrapant des billets tendu par la foule... »

Le silence cassa l'ambiance,déjà assez génante comme ça.

« Je ne me suis pas vendu...Je ne suis pas une prostituée.

-J'ai pas dis ça..Mais tout le monde le crois au lycée.. »

Je déglutis bruyament.

« -Tatiana,je suis vraiment pas d'humeur en ce mom-...

-Ecoute,je suis désoler mais je ne veux plus qu'on se vois au lycée...Tes histoires de bars,tout ça... »

Je restais muette,bouche-bé meilleur amie qui ne voulais plus qu'on se vois,la photo qui circulait dans le bahu tout le monde qui pensais que j'étais une pute..

Trop,c'est trop.

Après m'avoir dit ça,Tatiana se leva pour rentré en cour.

Je cria alors d'une voie flaible :

« -Mes parents sont morts,Tatiana... »

Avant qu'elle puisse se retourner,j'était déjà partie.

##

Le soir même,encore une fois,j'étais partie dans un bar que j'avais repérer il y a déjà quelque temps,mais sans avoir eu l'occasion d'y aller.

La musique était entraînante,tout le monde souriait : la moitier était surement bourré,et l'autre en extase,shooté à la coke.

 **[La fumée des cigarettes et d'autre substances que je ne préférais pas savoir m'empechais d'avoir une vision complète de la salle,assez stressant et perturbant.]**

Je pris place calmement sur un siège du bar,évitant les mecs tombant au sol. Le serveur était plutôt sympa,assez mignon. Il n'avait pas encore capté que j'étais mineur, tant mieux.

Au bout de mon 2eme verre de vodka,j'avais la vision qui commençais à chavirer,je demandais quand même au seveur mon 3eme verre.

« -Je crois que t'es assez bourré comme ça ! En plus t'a quel âge?15 ans ?!

-J'ai 16 ans,connards... »

A peine j'avais eu le temps de prononcer ma phrase qu'il partit à l'autre bout du comptoire,me ramenant par la suite un verre remplis à ras bord d'une substance qui,rien qu'a l'odeur semblait être fortement alcoolisé.Il posa le verre sur le bar,et me fit un signe de la main,pointant un mecs se trouvant derrière de la fumée épaisse.

Ne voyant pas l'individu,j'attendais que le nuage s'en aille petit à petit grace à la ventilation de la goulûment et sans me soucier le liquide,je le reposais avec maladresse le verre sur le bois vernis du comptoir,plissant les yeux,essayant de distinguer la silhouette floue qui était caché par le peu de fumée qu'il restait.

Puis je vie un homme étrangement familier,ses lunette noires et son costume lui donnait un air malsain,toujours un sourire derangeant sur ses lèvres. Je me rappelais de ma première rencontre avec lui.

 **[Ses propos vulgaires,ses préservatifs,sa main dans mon dos...Sa main dans mon dos.]**

Un frisson me parcoura soudainemant,plongeant mes yeux dilatés par l'alcool sans ses lunette noires.

Il ne dit rien,se contenta de me fixé,lui sourire qu'il portait commençais à m'agacé et mon état était de pire en pire,j'étais vraiment bourré cette fois.J'eu donc le simple réflexe de lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur : le seul geste que j'arrivais encore a faire.

L'homme en noir se n'était peu être pas la meilleur idée après tout.

Mes yeux globuleux le fixait pendant qu'il se déplaçait lentement dans la salle.

 **[J'aurais du partir dès que je l'avais vu.]**

Malgré le reste de fumée,il était parfaitement visible dans la pénombre de la salle.

 **[Part tant qu'il est encore temps.]**

Je le regardais sans expression,s'avancer de plus en plus.

 **[Mais mes muscles refusais de bouger.]**

Arriver devant moi,il me regarda pendant quelques secondes qui me semblaient interminables.

 **[Ferme les yeux Naomi,ferme les yeux..]**

Il m'envoya alors son poing droit dans la tête, je tombais sous le choc,inconsciente.

 **[Puis une phrase résonna dans ma tête]**

 **«-** ** _Noyer ses problème dans l'alcool n'est pas la meilleure des solution.._** **»**

Et le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une orpheline un criminel**

 **Chapitre 2**

##

« -Noyez ses problèmes dans l'alcool n'est pas la meilleures des solutions.. »

 **[Ceci était les derniers mots que j'entendis après avoir été plonger dans le noir.]**

Je me réveilla alors dans une pièce sombre,le noir ne faisait pas particulièrement froid,il faisait même assez trop.

J'étais assise sur une chaise mains étaient attachées dans mon dos,sûrement a un barreau de la chaise,m'empêchant de pieds eux,était bon,s'échapper avec une chaise sur le dos et des mains attachées...J'avais la gorge sèche : un tissus m'empêchais de fermer ma bouche,noué derrière ma tête.

Ca sentais le tabac et une autre odeur...Une odeur de parfum d'homme.

 **[Ca y est ! Je me souviens ! Le bar,l'homme en noir...]**

Je toussa donc faiblement à travers le morceau épais de ,la lumière s'alluma,m'é silhouette s'approcha calmement de moi,dégageant cette forte odeur de tabac,ma foie,assez plaisante.

J'avais la gueule de bois,encore une fois,mais c'était la première fois que je me réveillais dans ces riais intérieurement,tout en étant apeurée.

« -Bien 'dormis' ? »Dit-il en ricanant de sa voix rauque.

Je le dévisagea,plongeant mon regard dans ses lunettes sombres.

«-Je vais te laisser 2 choix. »

Je haussais donc un sourcil.

Il s'approcha plus près de moi,défaisant me tissus que j'avais entre les souffle vint caresser ma nuque,me faisans laissa sa main parcourir assez rapidement mon cou,jusqu'au moment ou elle vint se poser sur ma poitrine,tout en levant la tête pour voir ma ré grand sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage tendit que je continuais de le fixer,sans expression.

 **[Connard,détache moi et je te castre..]**

Il passa lentement sa main sous mon t-shirt...Alors que violemment,je lassa mon pied partir dans son ne broncha pas et agrippa les pieds de ma chaise,m'entraînant au milieu de la salle.J'écarquillais les yeux.

Des fouet,des menottes et tout autres instruments de torture se trouvaient juste devant déglutis bruyamment ,montrant ma peur.

Il pris lui même une chaise,s'asseyant devant moi,se courbant pour ainsi se retrouver plus près.

Il tira une taffe.

«-Sois,je te torture jusqu'à que tu cèdes... »

Il se leva calmement,passant derrière sentis quelque chose glisser sur mon dos.

Je tournais la tête,apercevant un fouet en cuir,assez âbimé.Sûrement utilisé plusieurs fois...Beaucoup de fois...

« -Céder à quoi ? Dis-je en essayant de rester calme

-A devenir mon associée. »

Il avait l'air sé sourire avait disparu,laissant une petite moue s'installer à sa place.

« -Associée à ?... »

Il ria faiblement.

« -Tu le verras par toi même gamine... »

Face à mon regard,il se reprit :

« -Mh...'Naomi' ? C'est ça,Naomi. »

Il tenait en main,ma fausse carte d'identité.Mon sac étant renversé quelques pas plus loin.

 **[Sympa...J'espère qu'il va quand même ranger...]**

Il revenait alors vers moi,ayant échanger ma carte contre une corde.S'agenouillant devant moi,m'attachant les pieds à ceux de la chaise,je me debatais en vint.

« -Ta réponse ? »

-Parce que t'étais sérieux ?

-Plus que sérieux gami-...Naomi..Il toussa

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter d'être ton 'associée' ?

-Ou alors,laisse moi te torturer...Mais dans les deux cas,tu le seras quand même.

-Tu me laisse vraiment le choix...Du coup je vais riais pensant à une mauvaise blague.

 **[T'es vraiment conne Naomi...]**

Il s'approcha de moi,le sourire plus que satisfait,saisissant son fouet pour ainsi le faire claquer au sol.

Le bruit me fit sursauter.

« -Non mais je rig-... »

fouet vient me fouetter le dos. Putain que ça faisait le haïssais sans même le connaître.

Je me débattais,secouant mes jambes et remuant les épaules tendis que lui,passa sa main dans mon être pour soulager la doule-...

Slack. Deuxième coup de fouet,celui la,plus jeta sa clope au sol avant de repasser sa main sur mon dos,passant cette fois ci,sous mon fouet commençait à me brûler tant ses coups étaient violents.

Slack. Le troisième coups m'acheva,une larme coula sur ma joue quand je hurlais de essuya ma larme du bout de son doigt,avant de lever son bras pour me donné une quatrième frappe.

Il baissant rapidement son bras,quand il s'arrêta lamelles du fouet vinrent claquées lentement mais sûrement mon dos déjà douloureux.

« -Patron !? »

Une jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce.

[ **'Patron' Elle le prend pour son boss?C'est quoi ce surnom de merde?]**

Il grogna, lâchant le fouet.

«-Je te dérangeais peut-être ? »

Elle était yeux vert faisaient ressortir son teint rosé,assez pâle tout de mê avait des courbes bien dessinées,et elle portait à merveille une petite lingeri-...

 **[Attend,elle est en lingerie?]**

« -C'est une pute ?... »

Le 'Patron' se retournais et la jeune femme me fixait.

J'avais peu être pensé a voix haute.

« -Marie,la gami-... ,Marie. »

Dit-il en nous pointant du doigt.

« -Et oui,c'est une pute.

-On a besoin de toi en haut,Tatiana s'est blessée... »

Il soupira,se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

« -J'en ai pas finit avec toi réfléchis bien à ton 'choix' » et referma la porte.

 **[Tatiana?Ma Tatiana?Non,il y a des tonnes de Tatiana sur Terre...]**

Je me disais que prendre le deuxième choix serais meilleur pour n'aurais pas à subir les coups de fouet de quoi il parlait quand il disait 'associée'...

Quelque temps après,il revint,les mains tachées de sang...


End file.
